Behind the mask
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Naruto has joined the ANBU it has been years since Sasuke has left, but he sundenly finds Sasuke battered and bloody. Will he help him? A decisison that may change both their lives... shounenai, blood shed, and swearing COMPLETE
1. Injured

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them! X3**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, swearing, angst, ****emoness****, and bad grammar is what you'll meet here you have been warned. **

_This was actually meant to be one of the stories for '13 ways to say I love you' but ended up being to long, to __angsty__, and way to mature... well you'll see.__ This story is set in the future so the Naruto cast are now around 18-19 years old._

Behind the mask

Chapter one:

It was dark; the moon was a shining like a silver disk in the sky, illuminating the battle scared grassy ground underneath it. No sound could be heard expect for the gentle swaying of grass by the wind. On the ground were bodies laying lifelessly, deep red blood pools surrounding them.

In the distance a shadow came swooping down, the moon light showed a man standing their tall with a armless cropped black jacket which showed off his bandaged waist, and knee length shorts combined with sandals. On his face wore a mask shaped as that like the head of a fox, light blond hair waving in the breeze.

Naruto slowly took off the mask, to view the destruction around him more clearly. Trees had been uprooted, deep craters in the in the ground and blood, so much blood. Naruto slowly steeped over to the bodies, checking for a pulse one after the other three dead bodies. He had heard that the Akatsuki were here, but now they were gone and left more death in there wake. He sighed. But from the corner of his eye saw a movement, getting ready with his Kunai he crawled down moving hesitantly towards the figure; but no ANBU training could have prepared him for what he saw.

In the moon light he saw his face clearly, paper white unblemished skin, jet black hair contrasting with his skin. A smooth face splattered with blood, Sasuke's face. Naruto just looked at him he didn't know what to do. Sasuke was seen as a traitor to the village, it was duty as an ANBU to take Sasuke in; but to Naruto Sasuke was still his friend, his comrade, his...

Naruto jerked his head back, more ANBU were coming. He quickly scoped Sasuke up slumped him over his shoulders. Carefully getting rid of the chakra signature behind as him as he went back his own place; dodging any of his team members nearby. He slowly placed Sasuke on his bed; the raven would not be able to move for a while anyway while anyway so he quickly hurried back to the site of destruction.

_First chapter__ short but I think effective__ please tell me what you guy's think, give me confidence people so review and make me happy. _


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them! XD**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, bad grammar and stuff... NO FLAMING!!!!**

_Give me feed back people._

Chapter 2:

Sasuke woke up with a startle, but flinched back into bed as his muscles refused to move and his bones howled in pain, he'd really over done it. His right arm was bandaged and put in sling, his torso was also bandaged and he faintly remembered hearing sickening sound of his ribs breaking as he it the ground, their were some cuts across his legs and arm, from were kunai's clashed into him. He looked around him; and started to panic, this was not the forest. He still expected himself to be in the forest, but now he was in someone's house and the only village close enough was Konoha. But why wasn't he in hospital, or not kept under watch, last time he checked he was still seen as an enemy of the village.

Sasuke slowly arched his head squinting through the plant obscured window; it was slowly approaching dawn, almost morning. But he was definitely in Konoha, the familiar sight of Hokage mountain gave it away. But the question still remained of who had brought him here? Looking around the room, he tried to find a clue.

The room was small, and cluttered with clothes and plants, in the far side was what seemed to be a kitchen Sasuke guessed the only thing really telling him that was a small stove almost obscured by a load of empty ramen packages. There was a small space in the middle of the room which was occupied by a table and two chairs. But he still couldn't tell who had brought him here, although he soon would.

Sasuke hared the footsteps first slowly approaching from the outside, the door slowly creaked open and in stepped an Anibu with a fox mask and bright blond hair, Sasuke just stared.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him; he didn't expect Sasuke to wake up so quickly. He was glad for the mask hiding his face and muffling his voice. Naruto took a bag out from filled with medical supplies and some fresh food, in his memory he knew Sasuke didn't like ramen. Sasuke was looking at him with distrust; after all why an ANBU would defile procedure and help a traitor is not something that would usually happen. But Naruto Sasuke wasn't a traitor, just an obsessed idiot.

Naruto moved slowly towards Sasuke, taking the fresh bandages and pain killing tablets with him. He took one of the chairs and sat in front him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"..."

Sasuke knew that ANBU weren't talkative people, but he still needed reason to why he was here and not dead, or tortured.

Naruto slowly took his arm left arm and examined the cuts; they weren't deep but bleed a lot he took ointment and started disinfecting the wound, it stung. As he re-bandaged the wound Sasuke kept looking at him.

"Answer me, why did you help me?"

Naruto lifted his head up, the silence was annoying Sasuke now.

"No reason..."

"You're an ANBU, their must be a reason."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while truly why did he do it, handed him the painkillers and tablets and a glass of water. He stood up ready to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Wait, did anyone else survive?"

Naruto looked at him Sasuke for a while; did Sasuke really seem to care about someone else for once?

"They are dead..." He simply stated and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone.

_Well another chapter, but __i__ really do need to know if anyone likes it I mean this is my first sad story so tell me if you guy's like it at all. _


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do ****wuv**** them! ****:3**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, bad grammar, ****emoness**** stuff... NO FLAMING!!!!!**

_Yea I changed the rating and genre; it may change again__ really depending on what my brain will think up. __I also got asked a question on why Sasuke can't guess why its may be Naruto who saved him, well to be honest, the large amount of chakra depletion may have numbed his understanding skills at least that's what I think it could happen after all just being tired can make a person less attentive. __Also it would ruin the story if he knew right away who it was._

Chapter 3:

Naruto was walking through the crowed streets, not really thinking about were he was going. He couldn't believe it; Sasuke cared more about those people then him or Sakura. He grabbed his chest from were the Chidori tore right through him, it still stung. If it weren't for Kyuubi he'd be dead now.

Naruto just didn't understand it, they were equal now with each of their powerful blows he couth a glimpse into Sasuke's mind, a mind so bitterly set on revenge that he would risk anything to get stronger. Even kill him. Although in the end Sasuke didn't; which made him wonder, wasn't he his best friend?

"Naruto."

Naruto swung around, he was so entranced with his thoughts that he didn't take on his surroundings. Sakura stood behind him her usual bright face etched with worry.

"Were where you last night, your usually the first one there, what happened?"

Naruto shrugged "Fell asleep, got the message late," hoping she would accept his excuse.

Sakura looked at him a little while longer her green eyes searching his own blue ones for clues. But by now he knew how to hide from that stare, so he put on his usual face (the dumb goofy one) which immediately seemed to satisfy her.

"So what's the report?" he asked.

"It seemed like they were the people that Sasuke collected to help him, you know with killing his brother. I guess he realised he couldn't do it on his own."

This brought another pang of pain through his chest; and he didn't even want Naruto's help.

"The only problem was that Sasuke him self wasn't their."

"He may have run away"

"Maybe..."

Inwardly they were both disagreeing; Sasuke was not the type to just run away he had proven that after all many times before. Sakura looked at him again she smiled.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure I'm starving."

So they both headed out to the ramen stand.

_Yea I know this chapter is short but I'm trying to compensate, since I won't be able to update for a while. Homework is starting to pile up quite a bit so... yea. REVIEW!!!!!_


	4. Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just love them! XD**

**Warning: same as the other warnings ****Yaoi****, bad grammar, ****bla****bla****... NO FLAMING!!!!!**

_Thanks__ you__ for telling me about the ANBU spelling, I would have n__ever noticed that myself. WUV__ YOU!!!!!!!__ I'll edit the pages as soon as possible.__ Now if you will excuse me I have to go kill my brother for giving me__ the reference. _

Chapter 4:

Sasuke was still lying in bed; he couldn't believe it his team all dead. All this time training, chasing, trying to find Itachi, all for nothing. He was shaking with anger; he was so sick of this and tiered of this. First he distanced himself from his friends, his only friends and now his allies are dead. He didn't want it to go this far. The door creaked open the blond ANBU entered, that man was still was a mystery to him.

Naruto had bought fresh rice, and some smoked fish he sat down in front of Sasuke. He produced a pair of chopsticks took out some clumps of rice and held in front of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked at him quizzically briefly wondering if there was poison in the food.

"The food's safe," the ANBU simply stated.

Sasuke slowly opened his moth allowing the man to feed him. He slowly started noticing things about the man that seemed a bit familiar, both the tanned skin and blond hair reminded him of Naruto. The only person who he ever let close to him. Sasuke slightly wondered if the ANBU would anything about the blond Kitsune, only way to find that out was to ask.

"Look this may sound unusual, but have you heard of someone called Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto stiffened at this question, did Sasuke find out who he was? He didn't really know what to say so he just nodded. Sasuke looked at the ANBU he had noticed the slight hesitancy before the other man nodded, but he continued to question.

"So how is he doing now?"

"As good as can be."

"Does he hate me...," he didn't want to say that.

"Ignore that question, it just sort of came out."

Naruto looked at him and thought about it, he should hate Sasuke for his stupid selfishness for revenge; but at the same time looking into does black endless pools that would capture his attention Naruto's hate would disappear and be replaced by love. So Naruto shock his head.

"No, he doesn't hate you..."

Sasuke looked at him with surprise. He was glad.

"I guess you could say, left something unresolved."

"Do you mean the almost killing bit?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"I didn't want to..."

Was the ANBU shaking?

Naruto put the chop sticks down and placed food on the table.

"You didn't mean to hurt him? YOU TORE A CHIDORI THROUGH IS BODY LEFT HIM TO DEATH, AND YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Sasuke looked at the ANBU.

"I didn't want him to get hurt..."

"Well you archived the opposite, congratulations."

Naruto stormed out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone again.

_Waaaaaa__ this is way to short. I'm running out of ideas NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_ Review please_


	5. Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just love them! XD**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****Yaoi**** very depressing painful story line, and the bad grammar. No flaming!!!**

_Man I really do, do a lot crying Naruto scene don't I? Oh made a picture on __deviantart__ based on this __f__ic__ here the link to the __deviantart__ is my Bio. I still can't figure out how to put links here. Sorry. _

Chapter 5

Naruto was sitting on Hokage Mountain crying, why did everything turn out this way? He didn't even want to shout at him; it just enraged him why Sasuke didn't really seem to understand anything. Then again Naruto didn't even explain who he was, or let Sasuke explain why he did what he did.

He sighed, this was his fault again wasn't it, and every fight they started would usually have been started by him. It was meant to be simple he would tell him who he was and then bit the shit out of him for leaving then they would be happy and be friends again. Now thinking about it seemed impossible. Naruto sighed again.

Sasuke laid in bed contemplating what the ANBU had said, he didn't mean to hurt Naruto. At the beginning he wanted to protect the blond he loved him, the rivalry thing was not important. But then in the forest of death during the chunin exam everything changed. Suddenly Naruto was too strong and growing in strength quickly Sasuke realized how weak he had become, how was he meant to protect him now? So he left, but Naruto was determined to keep him. And when they fought it was meant to be a farewell, something like a promise of them meeting again. Another reason he had left was because of Itachi, this wasn't that much about revenge, but as he realized that his brother and the Akatsuki were after Naruto just made him even more determined. To be true he had almost forgotten about Itachi, Naruto had a way of doing that.

_He loved him so much_.

Naruto thought about the bonds that had shared, they were not severed he could tell that in the way he heard Sasuke's voice echo when their blows met, a shared voice. Naruto stood up looking into the distance only one choice really tell him who he was and make new bonds. He jumped of the mountain and back to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't notice the door opening as the ANBU entered. He only looked when he noticed a shadow looming over his head. The ANBU looked at him well it was hard to tell with the mask, but he could feel it.

"Do you care about Naruto...?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Simply tell me do you care about Naruto?"

"I do, he means so much to me. But I can't fix what I did." Why was he telling this to a complete stranger, even if he did seem familiar.

"You can't fix what you have done..." Naruto slowly undid the strings holding the mask as it slowly fell revealing his face.

"All you can do is look to the future and hope to make it better."

Sasuke gasped when he saw the Naruto's, his eyes slightly red and puffy did he cry? His lips curved in a half hearted smile, he looked tiered not the energetic ball of sunshine that he remembered. But still Naruto.

Sasuke slowly reached out his hand, but Naruto took his hand before it touched his face.

"Before this goes any further I need an explanation. Why did you leave me, why did you do that even though you say you care about me?"

_Yay__ its coming to an end maybe in the next chapter, I do realize that I haven't really given Sasuke a hard life like he should deserve but you guys most likely want to see it end right and live happily ever after and all that__ right. Feed back people !!!_


	6. Protect

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... really I don't.**

**Warning:****Erm... well they should be obvious by now. ****But once more ****Yaoi****shounen**** –****ai**** swearing bad grammar and as an extra a mad author.**

_Wow thanks __Ichihime__ for the ide__a__( don't wa__nt to steal it,__ but__ so tempting...__, but really after a while I'll most likely lose the feeling of the story, but no I wont let Sasuke of that easily. But if I make things difficult the story may not make sense. Hmmm a predicament... it may end up working out who knows__Thanks again to anyone for the support even though it took me so long to update. And thanks for the nice reviews__The flash back has nothing to with the original story__... at least I don't think it does_

Chapter 6:

_"Before this goes any further I need an explanation. Why did you leave me, why did you do that even though you say you care about me?"_

An explanation yes, but what kind of explanation could he give. Saying that he did to protect the blond from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki didn't really make sense. To beginning from the start may be his best option.

"Naruto, remember the first time we met?"

"You mean in Iruka's class yea, but what does that have to do with it."

"No we meet a long time before that."

_----O__MG__ flashback----_

6 year old Sasuke was sitting on the swing; he was depressed because his father wouldn't take notice of him. So deciding to ignore the world he sat their watching the clouds go by. In the distance he could hear shouting, turning around he saw 3 boys throwing sticks and pebbles at a smaller boy. Jeering hurtful words at the small blond boy as he cowered and cried in pain.

"And don't come back here again!"

"Yea, you freak we don't want you around!"

"Yea, go away monster!"

Young Naruto looked at them his hands held up as shields.

"What do you mean by that? All I asked was if I could play."

"And we don't want you to, mum said that your a monster so stay away." The boy swung back ready to throw another rock. But suddenly fell forwards, the other two boys swung around only get a kicked down they behind looked them and saw Sasuke standing there his hands firmly placed inside his pockets, looking cool.

"Get away from him." He said giving them his trade mark Uchiha glare.

The 3 boy scampered up and ran for it, shouting threats from a safe distance as they kept running. Sasuke looked at boy on the floor, he was small and thin his skin tanned, with a large round head and big blue eyes. On his cheeks were small scars making it look like he had whiskers. Sasuke bend down to exam his wounds, but they already seemed to be healing. He looked at the blond's face, does blue eyes were looking back at him scared.

"What's your name?"

"N... Na...Naruto," the smaller boy managed to stutter out.

"My names Sasuke."

He extended his hand and, Naruto took it and was hoisted up. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a while, the silence became awkward. He looked away and back at Sasuke, he smiled.

"Thank you."

And ran away leaving Sasuke behind.

_----OMG flash back end----_

Naruto chuckled thinking about it, man he was nothing like he was now.

"Yea I remember that now, you actually looked cute then. But now you're just an emo prince. (Emo King being taken by Itachi). That still doesn't explain anything."

"Well since that day I promised to look after you, I didn't know why either I just did. Later I learned that it was love."

"How does looking after me come in the category of you almost killing me?"

Sasuke was half wishing the silent ANBU back.

"That wasn't meant to happen," Sasuke sighed.

"I remember seeing you in the forest during the chunin exam, I was meant to look after you; but when that giant snake attacked it wasn't me protecting you, but you were protecting me. I felt weak. And that wasn't the only time, in the fight with Gaara, you ended up saving both me and Sakura. I felt hopeless, and this became even worse when I found out that Itachi and the Akatsuki were after you. I needed to become stronger so to protect the one I loved."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in silence; he really didn't know what to say. It sounded like Sasuke disappearance was his fault, just because he wanted to be at an equal point with him it drove him away.

"Baka, I can look after myself I didn't need anyone protecting me. All I needed was you, AND YOU LEFT! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE OROCHIMARU?"

"Cause he could make me stronger, when we fought at the 'Valley of the End' everything was a blur. I don't really think I had any real control over myself, by the time I realized what I had done it was too late. You were on the floor, and I left."

Naruto was silent again, Sasuke looked at him but the blonds' expression was unreadable. Suddenly Naruto turned around to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"To Tsnuade..."

"Are you going to give me up...?"

The silence continued.

"No, but please Sasuke trust me," and with that he left.

Tsnuade was checking through papers when Naruto entered her office.

"What do you want brat?" although calling him brat was a bit harsh, after all he had matured...

in his own way.

"I have a request...,"he had started taking of his mask, but Tsnuade still kept looking over her papers

"I don't think you can make request by the standards of your reports what this meant to be 'Kicked his ass good' that's not good enough Naruto..." she looked up and stopped.

Naruto was serious.

_Another chapter done, did it make sense? Feed back!!!!! But be nice thank you. _


	7. Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!! Oh and ****shounen-ai****yaoi**** depressing stuff...**

_So yea '13 ways to say I love you' is on hiatus. Yea all I got are __SasuNaru__ stories and one __LeeNej__i__ one but the details are not finalized yet. So it's going to take some time. So got to work harder on this story now, and thanks for letting me use the idea, I'll try my best and thanks for the nice reviews. It seemed the last chapter was okay. _

Chapter 7

Tsnuade never seen Naruto with this face, she was used to seeing him happy. But now his features were completely different; his eyes rimmed red, face pale and tiered he looked weary. She stood up and moved closer to him.

"Naruto, what's wrong...?"

Naruto didn't speak he looked at the floor; he wasn't to sure about this idea now.

"Naruto...?" she steeped closer.

"Can you keep a promise?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can you?"

"Depends on what it's about."

Naruto looked around, he could not look at Tsnuade, and she knew something was wrong.

Sigh "If you want, I'll keep my promise but what is this about?"

"Don't get angry Tsnuade, well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Sasuke is by me!" he flinched away awaiting a blow from Tsnuade, but nothing a happened.

Naruto slowly looked up; Tsnuade just stood their eyes set wide. She didn't know what to say, they had been looking for Sasuke since the Akatsuki attack happened, and now this it was unexpected...

"Why didn't you bring him in...?"

"I couldn't..."

"Naruto you know the procedure, when you catch a traitor you bring him in for questioning."

"Sasuke is not a traitor. He killed Orochimaru he has done no harm to this village..."

"And what about you, do you trust him...?"

"..."

Tsnuade sighed and sat down again, being a Hokage just gave her headaches. She looked at Naruto again.

"Even if I do give him pardon, no one would approve no one trusts him. And we can't keep an eye on him forever. What if it all happens again, what then?"

Naruto stepped towards her desk; he took out a scroll and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she took it and opened it.

"It's an old Jutsu scroll with a forbidden seal in it. ANBU used to use them to keep prisoners in check. If a prisoner got to far away from his charge his heart would explode, this way no secrets could be revealed. But this Jutsu has been banned now."

"You want Sasuke to die, if he tries to escape again?" she looked and Naruto for a while.

"Or is it something else..."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and nodded.

_Oh my, this is short; but what could Naruto's plan be? _

_Tension... _

_Review !!!!!_


	8. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... I wish I did but I don't.**

**Warning: erm... p****lot twist yea... scary erm yea, a****nd the usual. **

_Did I create tension? If I then that's good, YAY GO ME!!!!! I'm gonna make 'Behind the mask' a little bit longer since that what people want, or at least I will try... __Don't worry if it doesn't make sense when you first start reading it, it will... or at least it should._

Chapter 8

It had been hours since Naruto had left. Sasuke was worried he didn't know what kind of punishment the blond would be put under for betraying the village. He himself was already getting better quickly, the regeneration power of the white snake worked really well. His arm was almost healed so now he could prop himself up and look through the window, his legs were also almost healed as well. Outside sun had almost risen, shining its warm rays over the village. He sighed.

Suddenly the door creaked opened, and Naruto entered, and trailing behind him was Sakura and that lookalike Sai. Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke lying in the bed, Sai's expression remained the same.

"Sasuke, but how..."

"It doesn't really matter right now Sakura; we have to bring him to Tsnuade."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, but his expression was unreadable. What was going on? What was going to happen to him? Sai started drawing a huge bird, which came to life ready for transport.

"It can only support two people at a time, I'll take Sasuke with me you and Naruto can go ahead. It's not like Sasuke can go anywhere on his own."

The two nodded and walked out of the room. Sasuke looked at Sai who was now opening a window to the balcony brining the bird with him. When he returned his face was set with anger.

"I should kill you for what you did. But Naruto would never forgive me, and I truly care for him."

Sasuke stayed silent; no more words were exchanged between them as they reached the tower. They swooped into Tsnuade's office through the readily opened veranda doors to the awaiting Hokage, and the two nin's.

Sai carefully picked Sasuke up and placed him on a chair.

"Thank you, Sai, Naruto and Sakura please wait outside; I have to talk to Sasuke in private."

Naruto stayed a little bit longer and then also made his way out slowly. Tsnuade didn't say anything but just looked at Sasuke for a while.

"You know Sasuke no one in this village wants you back, expect Naruto, and technically your not seen as a traitor to the village anymore. But that doesn't mean that any one here trust you. Not even Naruto trust you completely, can't blame him really their can you?"

"Cut the bullshit Tsnuade, what are you going to do to me?"

She looked sternly at him, and sighed.

"I'll never understand what Naruto see's in you, what's so special about you that he is willing to give up his whole life over."

"What do you mean...?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

"..."

"I guess you can't be left in the dark forever."

--------_Oh another flash back __yay_---------

"You want Sasuke to die, if he tries to escape again?" she looked and Naruto for a while.

"Or is it something else..."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Naruto I don't understand?"

"By changing the jutsu slightly you can change its properties. If Sasuke leaves us again, if he leaves Konoha again...," Naruto went silent.

"Well..?"

"I'll die."

_OMG WHAT!!! The flash back has not ended it will continue in the next chapter, I wanted to leave it so people can tell me if they like it so far if they don't I can change it. SO REVIEW!!!! _


	9. Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... (****starts**** to cry**

**Warning: erm... it will make**** sense**** soon****, a****nd the usual ****shounen-ai**** and ****yaoi****.. stuff.**

_It seems that people like the plot so I will continue it, on the __seme__ bit I haven't really decided, but Naruto seems like more of __an__uke__ type but hey I make this up as I go along so it may change. _

_OMG EMONESSS... sorry_

Chapter 9

_"By changing the __jutsu__ slightly you can change its properties. If Sasuke leaves us again, if he leaves Konoha again...," Naruto went silent. _

_"Well..?"_

_"I'll die."_

Her eyes widened she couldn't believe it.

**SLAP**

Naruto flew almost half way across the room; he hit hard against the wall and slid down. Tsnuade clenched her hands into a fist chakra gathering their, she huffed in anger, but Naruto stayed on the floor sitting upright not looking at her.

"WHAT KIND OF IDEA IS THAT MEANT TO BE?!" She bellowed at him, but he didn't flinch.

**"**Why are you risking so much, why are you doing this? There is no reason for you to give up your life so easily."

"There is..."

Naruto looked at her his eyes brimmed with tears.

"And what could that reason be? Sasuke is not seen as an enemy anymore; we could just put some guards around him and watch him, there is no reason for such and extreme ploy!"

"Even with all these guards, Sasuke could kill them. The only one who has the chance to stop him is me..."

Naruto slowly stood up and walked towards a window to look at the endless black sky.

"7 years Tsnuade..." (I had to guess this, don't really know how old they were when Sasuke left, me things around 12 but could be wrong.)

"I wasted 7 years of my life chasing after him, almost died in the process a couple of times, but I still kept going. I even became an ANBU to help me find him, all this for what...?

If Sasuke says he cares then he won't leave again, and I would rather die then live through all that shit again."

Tsnuade was lost for words; she didn't know how much he was suffering till now. Damn him and that fake smile of his.

"So all this is, is a way for you to trust him again? What if you can't trust him what then?"

Naruto still kept looking outside he sighed and turned to Tsnuade.

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

---------_flash__ back end--------_

Sasuke sat their, his eyes set wide, this could not be happening.

"And you agreed to this, how could you let him do that?"

"Do you think I wanted to let him do this? But I can't change Naruto's mind, he wants to trust you and this is the only way he see he can do that."

Sasuke stayed silent, he knew he hurt Naruto, but he never knew that it was this bad.

"Can the seal be taken off?"

"Yes, as soon as Naruto tells me I'll remove it."

"And Naruto really wants this?"

"As far as I can tell..."

Sasuke sighed; he wanted Naruto to trust him but going this far...

He must really hate me.

"Okay if Naruto wants it, if it's the only way..."

Tsnuade nodded and got the scroll out from behind her desk, she approached Sasuke slowly unravelling it.

"But one thing you must remember," she said as she opened it up and started reading the text.

"One step out of Konoha and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Chakra gathered in her hands making them glow, she placed them on Sasuke chest and started the jutsu...

_Outside..._

Naruto, Sakura and Sai were waiting outside it had been almost 30 minuets and nothing had happened, they were now contemplating if they should enter the room when suddenly.

"GHAAAAAA!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto screeched and fell to the ground clutching his chest there was blood.

_-----This is not a flash back just a dream-------_

Young Sasuke watched as Naruto ran away, for a while he thought about following the when he heard Itachi calling him.

"Sasuke what were you doing with him."

"Huh? Oh him I just meet him. Ne, Itachi is he really a monster...?"

Sasuke followed Itachi as they walked back home.

"He is not a monster baka!"

"Then what is he?"

Itachi mumbled, but Sasuke caught something in his whispered words.

_Special._

_-------Okay so it was a flash back-----------------------_

_Done tell me what you think!!! As always be nice.__ Any advise will be a_


	10. Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did...**

**Warning: Depressing stuff, ****Yaoi****shounen-ai**** bad grammar...**

_To much talking I think__ the progress is too slow..._

Chapter 10

Sasuke was woken up by the sterile disinfectant smell of a hospital. He remembered Tsnuade putting the seal on him and then pain; he must have passed out from it. He groaned and touched his throbbing head, it felt like it was going to split open.

"You're awake..."

Sasuke looked around Sakura sat in the far corner, her hand rested on another bed on which Naruto lay. Sasuke bolted up when he saw the blond, but was forced back into bed with the pain corroding through his chest. So he arched his head in their direction looking questionably at Sakura.

"Tsnuade told me what Naruto's plan was, I didn't know about it till later."

"..."

"I didn't know he loved you. Then again I was so distracted to notice the signs." She chuckled and went silent.

"Do you love him?"

Sasuke looked at her and then at the ceiling, he hated this awkwardness.

"Yea..."

The silence became heavy.

_Once again this has got to be the shortest chapter I've have ever written. But it felt right to end it there for now..._

_No updates for a while sorry but got homework to do, I apologies. _

_Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry... _


	11. Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: can't you guess yet from all the other ones...? **

_OMG on to chapter 11 that's a lot by my standards, I'm just wondering how I managed this must all you readers motivational skill that's amazing. And what this about homework (or as it's__ known to us C__ollege kids here in the UK__ as__ independent study) being cute__, it__'s__ painful.__ Just like daily updating..._

_Uhg__ College sucks..._

Chapter 11

Sakura had to leave after a while as visiting hours ended. So here he was alone with Naruto, as the blond slept Sasuke kept thinking back to what Tsnuade told him. He could understand how Naruto's trust may have slipped away, his obsession with protecting him and ruined both their lives. Sasuke looked over to Naruto's bed, propping himself up he shakily started walking bare feet over to him.

Naruto's wounds were already healed all that was left was a small spiral like scar over his chest, right by his heart. He sighed.

"I wonder Naruto...," he said as he moved small tuffs of hair from the blonds tanned face.

"When will you be able to trust me...?"

-------------------------------------Next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The annoying sound of birds could be heard outside, sun light stung in his eyes, Naruto didn't want to stand up. But there was something that he was meant to do...

"Sasuke!" Naruto bolted upright in panic only to see the raven sitting on a chair beside him asleep. For a second he thought that Sasuke had run away again.

He started poking the raven trying get him to wake up; which only received him grumbled replies, and the odd swatting away then he went back to sleep. Naruto just sighed.

"Ne teme, you're going to get a cold from sitting there."

Another grunt, as he shifted.

Naruto pouted, but smiled; this was almost like being back in the past, before Sasuke had left. Thinking back to their first kiss he started to blush; even though it was an accident it held more meaning between them then anything. Naruto looked at Sasuke again he stood up and leaned himself close to the sleeping boy, and kissed him softly on the lips. Now that woke the raven up.

"Good morning teme."

Getting woken up like this was something that Sasuke could get used to.

Outside

After getting discharged from hospital they made there way through Konoha, and on to their way to Ichikaru's. They got many stares along the way, after all the heir to the Uchiha clan had returned. As they reached the ramen shop, they saw some friends or in Sasuke's acquaintance already sitting their. Kiba noticed them first with his high pitched sense of smell.

"Well I'll be, so what Sakura told me was true, you have returned Sasuke."

Everyone else also turned around, stunned when they saw Sasuke standing there as if nothing had changed.

_Yay__ I love weekends I can get more work done then, no my homework isn't finish but I can still put up this small chapter. Review!!!! _


	12. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will...**

**Warning: ****Random stuff, ****yaoi****shounen-ai****, depression, swearing...**

_Sorry that this is so late, but after having a small unholy revelation I decided to keep writing '13 Way's to say I love you' even if all my pairing ideas are all __SasuNaru__, I don't care anymore. I'll just write what I got. __I've already managed to put a chapter up. _

Chapter 12

"Look Sasuke survived, he must be really tough to have survived your attacks." A voice from the shadows said.

"..."

"Then again I guess it's because he is your brother Itachi."

"..."

"So what now, they are going to keep a closer eye on that brat now that Sasuke has returned."

"..."

Kisame looked at Itachi; it was always difficult to read that man's face. His silent nature was even more unnerving. Kisame sighed he hated it when Itachi didn't answer.

"Well what's the plan?"

"We are going to rip them both apart," Itachi said while keeping his eye's closely on Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was getting slightly pissed of, not only get this nagging feeling that he was being watched but even his friends weren't leaving them alone. They were keeping a safe distance from Sasuke but were still close enough to Naruto. All he wanted was to eat some warm ramen to wash away the stale cold hospital food. But now he couldn't eat because everyone was watching. But Sasuke seemed fine; then again he must have been expecting this. After a couple more minutes his ramen had gone cold.

"That's it!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and by releasing a smoke bomb they both escaped. Leaving there friends confused of their disappearance.

Naruto and Sasuke had jumped onto a roof, the breath coming out ragged as they leaned against the wall. Sasuke started to chuckle and then he and Naruto broke out in a fit's of giggles which turned into laughter.

"This is what I missed the most, just sitting here like this," Sasuke said slowly catching his breath.

Naruto didn't look at him, but there was a smile on his lips, the sun was high on the horizon mid day was approaching and so the whole of Konoha was covered in hue of orange; almost dreamlike.

"Yea I missed this too..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke his eyes shining, sparkling as the sun light hit them. Sasuke leaned close their lips meet and they locked in a soft kiss. But in the shadows Itachi watched with bemusement.

_Sorry this is short, I was going to make it longer but homework and extra curriculum work is getting big. So I wanted to update as much as I can. Review! _


	13. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Warning: just about everything...**

_Yes I know my spelling is non existent, but yea__ English__ is my 3__rd__ language so it is a bit difficult for me__(especially since my dictionary disappeared)__. But I'm still glad that people can understand, and like it__ for that matter__. So I'm happy!__ So let's keep going with the story, thanks for the support. _

Chapter 13

Naruto woke up the sun was setting it as getting cold as the wind became stronger. He propped himself up and looked to his side; he smiled as he saw Sasuke sleeping soundly. He was truly happy for once, even if in his mind there was still doubt, he could live in if it stayed like this. Naruto opened up his shirt and looked at the new seal on his chest. He sighed; it will go soon, everything would be back to normal.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto gasped as he felt a shiver go down his spine, the familiar feeling of dread spread through his body and into the core. He turned around, and behind him stood Itachi. Tall with his cloak draped over him waving in the wind, eyes shining red; he couldn't move. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder. Naruto looked and saw a sword going right shoulder, warm blood soaking the cloth. He gasped and started to panic even more, but felt weak.

"I wouldn't try to bring out any chakra if I were you. The more chakra you use, the more will be absorbed by sword. And don't bother calling my brother, because if you do I'll kill him."

Naruto looked helplessly on he was getting faint from the blood loss; and he couldn't risk anything right now. He felt his body going limp, as the sword was pulled out; more blood escaped, and he collapsed.

Naruto lay on the floor unconscious; Kisame wrapped up his sword again and slowly picked Naruto up and placed him on the sword, balancing them carefully on his shoulder. Itachi went to check on Naruto's wound but it was already starting to heal. But then he noticed an odd pattern on the blonds' chest and smirked.

"So what are we going to with your brother, he is going to follow us," asked Kisame.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, his brother hadn't noticed anything he smirked again and started walking away.

"He won't follow us..."

"What makes you think that..?"

"Just look on the Jinchuuriki's chest; and you will see why..."

And they both walked away, into the endless night.

Sasuke woke up from the cold, the first thing that hit him was the smell; it was strong and smelled of rusty metal. He looked around for Naruto but the he wasn't their. Instead he looked at the ground there was a black pool, it was hard to recognise from the darkness but the smell was coming from it. Suddenly he felt gasped as he realized what it was, it was blood.

Naruto's blood.

_Yea the chapters just seem to be getting shorter, but this is one way I can update daily. I hope this is getting interesting now, but wow is this__ story is long__ story long._

_Review people!!!_


	14. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will (sniffle) **

**Warning: ****Erm... bad grammar, ****yaoi, ****shounen-ai****, depressing stuff, and writers block...**

**Well somewhat...**

_I'M NOT EVIL! Okay I am... but not on purpose at least. I'll try that editing thing soon, hope it will work..._

_I'm glad that short chapters are liked; I also seem to have a short attention span that's one of the reasons that why my chapters are short. _

Chapter 14

Sasuke bolted upright, Naruto was taken and he didn't even notice anything happening how could he be so foolish. He jumped up towards the entrance of the gates but stopped when he remembered what Tsnuade had told him.

'One step out of Konoha, and Naruto dies'.

Why the hell was this happening, everything was going so well. He had to get this damn seal off; he promised to protect Naruto and he was not going to break that promise again. Sasuke had to hurry to Tsnuade, every second counted.

* * *

Tsnuade was looking over her papers again but she wasn't really looking her eye's were glazed, her mind filled with Naruto and his plan. She felt sick, how could she let Naruto decide something like this. She threw the papers down, there was no point looking over them; she couldn't concentrate. Suddenly Sasuke burst through her door almost shocking her out of her chair, the ravens face was even paler the usually, his eye's wide ridden with panic. 

"Sasuke what are you doing here...?!"

"He has been taken," he managed to gasp out.

"What do you mean, who has been taken?" Tsnuade slowly stood; she didn't want to hear this.

"Naruto, Naruto got taken by the Akatsuki," Sasuke looked up his eyes filed with dread, he was telling the truth.

She sharply turned around, her mind whirling with thoughts. How would they get him back? The Akatsuki were to strong the only way they can defeat them would be by a surprise attack, but even then there was a chance of failure. Not only that but what if Naruto was already dead?

No, no she couldn't think like that, the most important thing to do right now as to set up a search group, quickly. Tsnuade turned around hurrying to set everything up when Sasuke stepped towards her.

"Get the damn seal off me; I have to go after them," his eyes flaring red with anger.

Tsnuade looked at him, she still made a promise to Naruto, but having Sasuke help them would be useful. But could she trust him? Sasuke was determined to go and no matter what the seal had to come off this was his last chance, and Tsnuade could see that...

* * *

Itachi and Kisame kept walking they would soon arrive at their base, Kisame walked up ahead while Itachi kept an eye on the blond figure slumped over the giant sword. Suddenly Itachi noticed blood dripping from Naruto, did the sword cut him again? Even with the Kyuubi's healing ability too much blood loss would be dangerous. He stopped the shark man and told him to set the blond down. Itachi bent down to examine the wound and smiled. 

"I guess my brother will be coming after all..."

Kisame looked down at the Kyuubi vessel the seal on his chest was gone.

This would be interesting.

_Woot__! I'm great and another short chapter up, no more till the weekend sorry..._

_Review!!_


	15. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: Erm... it's depressing and the usually ****shounen-ai**** and ****Yaoi**

_I am back and that earlier then I thought I could, I only managed that because of the weekend__ so I finished my project; and__ here is the next chapter. Enjoy! __(I didn't know Itachi was 17 in the original story hmmm...) _

Chapter 15

Itachi was leaning against a tree waiting for Kisame's return; Naruto was laying on the floor beside him was the sword Samehaha, he slept soundly. Itachi watched the young man, he knew that Sasuke was going to come soon; and the older Uchiha finally wanted to get rid of that brother of his. He never had a personal grudge to his brother till now; after all Sasuke took away his Kitsune. True he did have affection for the blond man, from the first time he met him all does years ago; a few of his happier memories of life.

Naruto woke up; and upon seeing Itachi panic stirred in his eyes, he gasped for breath and lay back down.

"I told you already stop drawing out your chakra, your just making yourself weaker."

Naruto looked at him, he did feel weak, and unless that sword was moved he could do nothing. And that was not going to happen anytime soon. A sharp pain ran through his chest he looked down, the seal it was gone. That meant that Sasuke was going to come after him.

"Yes, my brother will come; but sadly not for you."

Naruto glared at him.

"Oh please, did it never accrue the he may have just be using you to get to me? Since after all, I was chasing after you."

Naruto sill looked at him, yes there was doubt in his mind but it was almost gone with the short kisses that they shared. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Sasuke didn't love him, was he fooled by him?

"If you want I could take you away from all this, from the Akatsuki from Sasuke..."

"And how can I trust you, you killed your own family."

"Yes, but they were never family for me. They were so afraid that they send me into one SS rank mission after the other hoping I would die in one of them. Do you call that a family...?"

"..."

"I'll never understand why you fell for Sasuke after all he did to you."

Naruto looked away; those black eyes were too intense to look into.

"Even though I did so much more for you..."

"Huh?"

------------Another flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 year old Itachi was returning home from another mission, he was tired not having slept for two days. His body covered in cuts and bruises. All he wanted was to go home and take some time to heal; home, he didn't even stay there long enough anymore to call it a home. It was dark the moon was shining brightly from the sky illuminating the empty streets.

From the corner of his eyes he saw shadows moving and muffled sound of distress. Itachi leaned against the wall, and by keeping to the shadows he moved closer to the commotion and pulled his ANBU mask down.

Two men stood their looking down at the small figure on the floor, he was young and thin maybe only around 5; but even in the darkness you could see his bright blond hair and tear stricken face.

"Do you know who this is? It's that fucking fox brat, you know the one that attacked the village."

"Ah I heard about him, he killed the Hokage didn't he."

Itachi had also heard of the boy, but the person in front of him was nothing like the monster he had heard of it was just a boy.

The taller on of them picked Naruto up by the scruffs of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Huh, what monster the demon is hiding in a child. How about we get him out?"

He took out a knife it reflected back the moon light, he held it ready to strike down the boy, but Itachi reacted quickly. His sharingan flared up he sized the knife, and twisted the man's arm back braking it like a twig. He then took out his own katana and stabbed the other man in his side, blood splurged out as the katana was pulled back out, and he then took a needle and stabbed the man with broken arm in his neck. Entering the main artery, they both staggered away but soon would die painfully.

Itachi looked towards the blond boy; his eyes wide wand watery to scared to speak as he cowered under Itachi's stare.

"Shhh, your okay now."

Naruto curled up trying to hide.

"It's alright I won't hurt you..."

Naruto looked at him. His eyes lingering with distrust. Itachi moved closer and slowly wrapped his arm around the younger boy.

"It's okay now; no one will ever hurt you I promise that..."

---------------------------Flashback end----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Itachi with surprise; he couldn't believe that the person who saved him all those years ago was one of the most feared men in the ninja world. Itachi looked at him his face didn't even show the slightest bit of emotion.

"You see Naruto I made a promise to you; and I intend to keep it. But all I ask is that you stay with me..."

"Wh... what?"

_Done with the chapter, I wasn't to sure about doing this, and man did I make Itachi talkative anybody like the way the plot is going? Tell me what you think, so please review people!!! _


	16. Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****, depression, swearing, and no plotline **

_Since I didn't receive any kind of reviews from you guys of the last chapter I guess you don't mind it. The mouse on my laptop is also broken so it made things difficult. And to make my day even worse I have a bad cold; and when I blew my nose I burst a capillary, so now I have nose bleeds if I'm not careful. I feel dizzy. _

_Ugh... life sucks._

Chapter 16

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi were waiting by the gate leading out of the forest. Tsnuade had told them to wait; but they were all itching too go, not wanting to waste even more time. Kiba turned around the scent of Tsnuade and someone else caught him. Tsnuade came closer and following behind her was Sasuke.

"What is he doing here?" asked Kiba.

Everyone else also turned around, and upon seeing Sasuke they stood ready to fight him.

"Stand down there nothing to worry about Sasuke is going to come with you, we need all the help we can get in retrieving Naruto; and that all this mission is about retrieving Naruto," she glared at Sasuke as she said that.

"I already send out a message to the Kazekage of Suna he should be there soon, we already know somewhat the location of were the Akatsuki base is. So get moving we have wasted enough time now."

The all nodded and left as fast a possible. Shikamaru kept an eye on Sasuke he moved closer to raven so that he could talk to him.

"To be honest I don't really know what happened between you and Naruto, but only a idiot would not be able to see that you two care about each other. But I promise you this Sasuke if you don't keep yourself to the mission objective then I will kill you without hesitation."

Sasuke didn't answer as Shikamaru moved ahead of him, how may more death treats was he going to receive? Then again after what he did, he deserved it. They moved ahead quickly keeping track of there surroundings. Kiba was at the front trying to catch Naruto scent.

"Anything yet Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Yea, I got him its strong. And Itachi is with him..."

Sasuke growled inwardly, if Itachi did anything at all to Naruto; he didn't think he could control himself then. His sharingang slowly activated, with his rising anger as he prepared himself for the meeting. Kiba suddenly stopped, and he singled them to move slowly. The group his there chakra and moved closer to were Kiba was pointing.

Sasuke was surprised to see Itachi alone with Naruto; the blond did not look injured but his face showed panic and fear. This only made his anger worse. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke shoulder; his way of telling him to calm down. It didn't really work, but this was for Naruto and not to bring him any danger. they kept watch or a while, so that Shikamaru could think up a plan.

"Look who we have here..."

_Oh my, what will happen, I have a slight headache now..._

_Review!! _


	17. Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: Erm... swearing, ****shouene-ai****, bad grammar, and random stuff...**

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews it made me feel a lot better thank you very much.__ I'm crap at doing fight scenes, sorry. _

Chapter 17

"Well look who we have here..."

Sasuke turned around only to find Itachi and Kisame standing right behind them. Sasuke turned back to the scene of Naruto laying on the floor only to find it disappear. A Genjutsu he thought; a damn illusion. He turned around and looked back at the Akatsuki, till he noticed a figure on the Kisame's sword. It was Naruto he was laying motionless over it his breath laboured, ragged.

"What did you do to him Itachi?"

"Nothing just a sleeping jutsu, can't let my precious Kitsune see how I will rip his old lover apart now can I?"

Sasuke growled and lunged at him, the wheel of his sharningan spinning as he took a kunai towards Itachi throat. Itachi dodged easily letting Sasuke pass by him, he swung around readying a kick back at him only to miss.

"You gotten little bit better little brother but still not good enough."

Itachi took out his own kunai and readied himself his sharingan flaring up with anticipation. Sasuke turned around and looked back at Naruto the mission was to get him back; he needed to concentrate on that. He looked at Itachi again and after making the necessary hand symbols he made a Hosenka no Jutsu (Art of the Phoenix Flower) Itachi was surprised by this and jumped back to avoid the flames only to be hit with a shuriken. He went down holding his bleeding arm.

Neji and Kakashi were fighting Kisame getting his attention towards them, while Kiba tried to get Naruto of the sword. Shikamaru quickly looked up at the sky the moon was bright enough for him to start his Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow) by before he could finish his symbols Sasuke kicked the distracted Kisame and got Naruto before he hit the ground.

He landed firmly crouching on the grassy ground holding Naruto close to him; suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back. Sasuke turned and saw Neji and Kakashi on the floor; Itachi stood up his hand pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened as he saw a chakra strand leading from Itachi's hand to a kunai that was stuck in Sasuke back. Sasuke could feel the blood poring from the wound, his grip tightened on Naruto.

Itachi pulled the kunai out and stabbed Sasuke again, he gasped at the pain. Kiba moved closer to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru we have to do something; if Itachi keeps going like this Sasuke could die and we could lose both him and Naruto."

"Don't you think I'm trying; but if we move in now we would just end up like Neji and Kakashi."

Sasuke started to stagger as he leaned slowly down; he still held tightly onto Naruto. Naruto noticed the pressure on him as he slowly woke up. He gasped as he saw Sasuke on top of him, his pale face scrunched up in pain. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto awake he painfully started to smile at the blond.

"Naruto..., I'm so glad that y, your alright..."

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke coughed as Itachi stabbed him again, this punctured his lungs and blood came out of his mouth. Sasuke was starting to feel dizzy from the blood lose; his grip on Naruto was loosening.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke stay awake..."

"I'm so sorry Naruto...,"his voice barely a whisper now.

"I love you..."

Sasuke collapsed on Naruto, the blonds eyes widened as he saw the kunai stuck in Sasuke back. Naruto slowly stood up his eyes didn't leave Sasuke motionless body, anger started building up as blue eyes started turning red. Fiery chakra covered Naruto's body as the Kyuubi took over. Kiba looked at Shikamaru.

"This isn't good is it?"

"Not at all," Shikamaru replied.

Itachi looked at Naruto he sighed.

"I see you made your choice then Naruto, I will regret fighting you."

Naruto moved quickly not giving Itachi time to think as he appeared behind him swing his chakra covered hand down. Itachi barely managed to move away but the Kyuubi chakra expanded and hit him hard, his arm wound stung as he hit against the tree. Itachi looked down the chakra had burned his skin slightly. Naruto steeped forward his eyes flaring; he brought out his clawed hand and smirked down at Itachi. Redder chakra gathered there corroding away Naruto's own skin. Itachi started to smile.

"If I'm going to die I rather you did it..."

"Then I will grant you that wish," he said in a low growl.

Naruto pushed his hand through Itachi's chest, blood pouring strongly out of him. He coughed blood out as he slowly slid down. Naruto ripped his hand back out, blood dripping from it. The fiery chakra withdrew away; as Naruto skin started to heal he looked back at Sasuke and staggered toward him. Shikamaru and Kiba were already there. Shikamaru was trying to heal him.

"Kiba get Neji and Kakashi we have to move quickly to Tsnuade; we don't have a lot of time left."

Kiba nodded and hurried back to Neji and Kakashi, Naruto could only look on at Sasuke pale face. His thoughts only concentrating only on one thing, he already lost him once he couldn't lose Sasuke again.

* * *

_Man I hope that made sense, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be short a sort of filler thing. Tell me what do think people review!!!! _

_If you want to know about the jutsu's mentioned here and other jutsu's check out my bio I got a website link with that kind of information on it. _


	18. Hoping

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, ****cause**** if I did it would all be gay...**

**Warning: ****Shounen-ai****, depression and other stuff...**

_So here is the filler chapter__ told it was short__, a kind of what will happen I'm ripping my hair out thing.__ So here goes nothing..._

Chapter 18

This is second time out of many were Naruto came in here to be beside a person he cared for the most. It was the hospital again. He watched in desperation how Tsnuade was checking Sasuke over, the wounds were deep but almost closed but Sasuke had lost a lot of blood and that was one of the main problems. Naruto felt even more helpless then ever before sitting beside him holding, his hand, hoping...

Tsnuade was tiered she had been working for 3 full hours nonstop her healing jutsu could only do this much, and Sasuke's chakra was very low. She looked at Naruto; his face was pale and weary. Worry was etched into his soft features; he looked at her blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Will he make it?"

"I don't know Naruto; he lost a lot of blood and his chakra levels are very low, if he pulls through tonight then his chances for getting better are higher. But for now only time can tell..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again; he tightened his grip on the ravens hand, he would never let go again till the Sasuke woke up. Outside the sun was rising on an empty place; filled with more loneliness then ever before, or so at least it felt like that for Naruto.

* * *

_I'm crying now man this is way to sad for my own good..._

_Review people and make me happy again!_


	19. 3 weeks later

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**Warning: just about everything...**

_Okay, okay man are you guys impatient I have few problems with my Internet connection, so sorry for the late update well so here is the last chapter from 'Behind the Mask'. The next chapter will be a __'__thank you__'__ page, and after this I have to edit all the pages. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far and I'm very thankful to all you wonderful people._

Chapter 19

Naruto was sitting in the waiting room looking at the report that Shikamaru had written out after the incident :

* * *

Mission: Retrieve Uzumaki Naruto, from suspected Akatsuki. 

Report: We found Uzumaki Naruto with two Akatsuki members named Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Uchiha Sasuke went in first to apprehend Itachi, who he managed to immobilize for a short period of time till we could get Naruto. After Sasuke had knocked Itachi down he went for Naruto, who was put under a sleeping Jutsu. Naruto woke up when and saw Sasuke injured, and so the Kyuubi was released. Uchiha Itachi has been killed, this has been confirmed but Hoshigaki Kisame managed to escape.

Mission status: Since Uzumaki Naruto has been returned safely mission has been completed successful.

Casualty report: Uchiha Sasuke was the only one injured seriously as of right now, his condition is unstable, but right now it can not be confirmed if he will survive or not.

* * *

Naruto had asked for the report from Shikamaru since he wanted to change the last part, he took out a pencil and was ready to write, when two pale hands embraced him. Naruto snuggled him self closer to the warm body and smiled with contend. 

Sasuke looked over the report, and chuckled.

"I guess you were going to change this last part?"

"Yea..."

"Then come on, it's been a whole 3 weeks and I want to eat normal food again."

Naruto stood up, he pocketed the report. Sasuke came closer and intertwined his pale fingers between Naruto's own tanned ones as they walked out of the hospital, to a new beginning.

* * *

_How many people thought Sasuke was dead when they read the report bit?_

_Well now this story is done, who is up for a sequel?_

_Review__ the next page is a thank you page which I will put up tomorrow, its late now and I want my warm bed..._


	20. Thank you

**This is the thank you page, it goes to all the lovely people who reviewed given me advise or were just plain nice to me. Simply to say I love you all and your constant support has kept me going till the end. If any one still wants a sequel tell me; I already got 2 people saying they want one but more people wanting one would be more useful. **

**So here are the names of the wonderful**** I thank you all so much**

**Hikaru**** H.K **

**SpacePirateGirl**

**InuyashaHoujo**

**Yaoi****Emo**** Kitsune **

**Leon ****Lionheart**

**azurexranexwolf**

**LiciaLu**

** flyffy24**

**Lily Evans Potter Black ****Lupin**

**kdbeans2k9**

**QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY**

**sasukesmyemo394**

**Sintaro**

**takuya**

**Stary**** Knight**

**Leo**

**Tsukuyomi**** –no-****mikoto**

**Yaoifreak**

**Afsw01**

**GaaraLove09**

**Bluewolfeyes**

**cookiefanatic**

**Ichigo14**

**NaRuTo****RoCkS**

**Nm1716**

**Silent Serpent**

**Akaba**** Yuri**

**Sasusaku**

**AnimeMaster13333**

**Narutoluver**

**AuraChay**

**Dragon77**

**Evelyn627**

**Ichihime**

**Mystic-Neko85**

**Sha19**

**Sharingan**** Kyuubi **

**Silvertails**

**Siria**** Black-Red Dragon**


	21. Sequel

Okay I have an idea for a sequel but I have no name for it, oh my what a dilemma!

**Warning: 'M' rated and ****Mpreg****, why you may ask. I wanted to try out something different; and I think it would be interesting to write this... **

This is the summary for the sequel, tell me what you think and give me a name!

_After a year of being together, Naruto falls pregnant. Not only that the remaining Akatsuki members are after the baby __now. But what is so special with this child, that it could be a danger to the whole world..._

So that's the summary; as soon as I get a name I will write the sequel, so check by my Bio some time later (most likely around next week) for the first chapter.

Thank you


End file.
